Trash cans are typically lined with flexible trash bags that can be placed into the trash can, filled with trash, and then removed from the trash can. The purpose of using a trash bag is so that all of the trash can be easily transferred out of the trash can once the can is filled. However, it is often difficult to place an empty trash bag into the trash can because of air that becomes trapped between the outer surface of the trash bag and the interior surface of the trash can walls. When the air becomes trapped, it is difficult to get the flexible bag to conform to the surface of the trash can walls. Doing so typically requires the person positioning the bag in the trash can to bend over and reach down as far as possible into the trash can.
In addition, it is often difficult to remove a full trash bag from the trash can. Once the bag is filled with trash, the bag conforms to the surface of the trash can walls around the entire circumference of the trash can, which creates a partial vacuum at the bottom of the trash can as the trash bag is lifted out of the can. The vacuum causes the person lifting the bag to have to hold the bag of trash, which is often very heavy, longer than otherwise necessary in order to allow the trash can to slowly slide away from the bag.
Therefore, both placing an empty bag into the can and removing a filled bag from the can are difficult tasks. This is particularly true in the case of very large trash cans and large trash bags, which are commonly used in businesses such as bars and restaurants. With large trash cans, it is difficult to reach all the way down to the bottom of the can to force out the trapped air and position the bag. Likewise, when a large bag is filled, often with heavy items such as bottles, it becomes very heavy, thus making it difficult to hold the bag for an extended period of time while the can slowly slides away from the bag.
In addition, flexible trash bags sometimes leak due to objects within the bag puncturing holes in the bag. Any liquid contained within the bag will then escape and fill the bottom of the trash can or leak onto undesired areas as the trash bag is transferred from the can to a different location. This problem is particularly relevant for business such as bars and restaurants, which often have significant amounts of liquid in the trash due to customers disposing of partially filled drinks.
Accordingly, a need exists in the art for an improved trash can designed to make it easier for a person to both place an empty bag in the can and remove a filled bag from the can. Furthermore, a need exists in the art for an improved trash can that can drain liquids away from the trash can.